discord_adventurers_botfandomcom-20200213-history
A List of All Bot Commands
List of Support Commands Links - The bot will show the link of the bot's main support server and a bot invite link. List of Basic Commands Help - Shows a list of bot commands in the discord, that command basically looks the same as this. Register - Get started. Register into this bot, and becomes one of the adventurers! The command that unlocks most other commands. Profile - Shows your current level, amount of experience points, golden coins, shiny gems, medals, and event tokens. Cards - Shows a list of cards you have. Deck - Shows your current deck and tells you your deck average energy cost. Only ten cards can be used in a deck. Leaderboard - There are five types of leaderboards. One shows the most experienced players in levels, one shows the richest players in golden coins, one shows the richest players in shiny gems, one shows the strongest players medals, and one shows the most active players in event tokens. CardInfo - Shows the stats of any card in any energy cost that is equal or above the minimum energy cost of the card you are searching. Shop - Unlocked at level 3. Display random 6 cards in daily deals every 12 hours, and card packs for sale. List of Action Commands Adventure - The main core feature of this bot. Many small commands inside this command. You gain experience points, golden coins, and possibly even shiny gems while playing this. Daily - Gives you rewards on golden coins (5 * your level + 20), experience points (50), and medal (1). There is also a 20% chance from doing daily, you get a jackpot, where the reward you suppose to get quadruples. Cooldown 6 hours. Duel - Duel other players for medals or none if you prefer friendly battles. You gain experience points and gaining/losing medals while playing this. Order - Makes your cards inventory displaying cards in order of by energy cost/card id/card name in descending/ascending order. A total of 6 ways of ordering. It also affects the way your deck is showing as well. Buy - For Shop command. Purchase cards or other items in your shop. Merge - Merge three same energy cost cards together plus some golden coins for a one energy cost higher card. The new card will be one of the three source cards you used to merge with. Clear - Clear your current equipped deck. Swap - Swap a card in your deck for a new unselected card in your card inventory. Add - Add a new unselected card to your deck if your deck is incomplete, which means your deck has less than 10 cards. List of Bot Admin Commands Command - Bot admins only. Admins can award players any amount of golden coins, shiny gems, experience points, event tokens, and medals. Also able to set players' daily time, levels, and command cooldowns. But bot admins cannot mute the bot owner while the bot owner can mute the bot admin. Redeem - Bot admins only. Admins can award players any card with any energy costs, even energy cost that is below the card admin redeemed minimum energy cost! Any card includes hacked cards, exclusive cards, and monster cards. End_Season - Bot admins only. When a month ended, bot owner can just simply type this command to end the season. Cut down players medals when they have too many and give corresponding awards in golden coins and shiny gems depending on the players' medals owned before the season ends.